


A szabadulás pillanata

by DarthKrande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, szökés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: Sirius Black, saját elmondása szerint, megtévesztette az őrséget, ételosztáskor kiszökött, átmászott a rácsokon, és a partra úszott. De mit mond erről a másik fél? Semmit. Nyilván, okkal...





	A szabadulás pillanata

Vaksötét.

– Jaj nekem. Végem, kész. Ezt nem lehet kibírni.

– Mi baj?

Halálhörgés. Jajgatás.

–  Már megint a háromkilencvenes?

– Az!

– Teljes műszak a részlegben?

– Rosszabb.

– Az ajtónál?

– Az!

– Megharapott?

– Ahhoz már hozzászoktam.

– Akkor?

– Elkezdett beszélni! Egész idáig azt hallgathattam, hogy " A Roxfortban van!" Egy percre abba nem hagyta!

Csönd.

– Elegem van belőle!

– Nekem is!

– Dettó!

– Több bajunk van vele, mint a valódi halálfalókkal!

– Együttvéve!

– Igen!

– Kéne tenni vele valamit!

– Merlinre, mégis mit?

Hosszabb csönd.

– Egyáltalán, miért van még a nyakunkon?

Elmélázó csönd.

– Végső soron, lehetne tenni ez ellen...

– Ne merészeld!

– Nem ölhetjük meg a bűnözőket!

– Pontosan ez az...! Ti is tudjátok, hogy nem...

– Felejtsd el!

Kínos csönd.

– Tulajdonképpen nem is kéne megölnünk.

– Hanem?

– Várjatok meg itt!

Feszült csönd.

Nyikorgás.

Egy kutya kétségbe esett nyüszítése.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! BESZORULT!

– Na neeee.

– Ki tudnánk húzni a rácsból.

– Rendben, te húzod, én tolom!

– Én tolom!

–Toljad, de én ugyan nem fogom hagyni, hogy már megint elrágja a kézcsontjaimat!

– Azoknak már mindegy.

Újabb nyüszítés.

– Engedjetek!

– Mi van nálad?

– Mugli célszerszám. Feszítővas a neve.

– Szerinted működni fog?

Rettenetes nyikorgás.

Csobbanás.

– Kint van!

Elégedett sóhajok mindenfelől.

– Szerintetek tud úszni?

– Ha nem, akkor elsüllyed, az már nem a mi hibánk.

– Igaz, de mi van, ha az áramlat visszasodorja?

– Azt nem hagyhatjuk!

Beletörődő sóhaj.

– Majd én.

Feszült csend.

– Szerintetek sikerül megszabadulnunk tőle?

További feszült csend.

Csend.

Fáradt sóhaj.

– Nyertünk!

– Ez most már biztos?

– Tényleg?

– Egész a partig húztad?

– Nagyon megharapott közben?

– Elvittem egészen a Hebridák Sárkányrezervátumig.

– De ott vannak varázslók, ha megtalálják, még visszahozzák ide!

– Ne aggódjatok! Megvártam, amíg egy seprűn elrepül az ellenkező irányban. Ez már nem kerül vissza!

– Tud seprűn repülni? Nem csak motoron?

– Hiszen ha mondom! Tud.

– Oké.

– Szép munka, mindenki!

Elégedett csönd.

– Nem kéne szólnunk a Minisztériumnak?

– Majd holnap. Ma ünneplünk!

 


End file.
